


Young Leonardo DiCaprio is Hot

by phandomghostwriter



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Face-Fucking, I feel weird writing again, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Young leonardo DiCaprio, but like not rough, plot if you squint, wanna hold your hand universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28889493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phandomghostwriter/pseuds/phandomghostwriter
Summary: I feel so weird coming back to writing. I’ve started so many works but always get self conscious and don’t finish them.This is all fake. 100% fake. I fully believe they are just friends living their friend life.
Relationships: Andrew Siwicki & Garrett Watts, Andrew Siwicki/Garrett Watts
Comments: 7
Kudos: 31
Collections: I Wanna Hold Your Hand Universe





	Young Leonardo DiCaprio is Hot

“Young Leonardo DiCaprio is so hot.” 

He didn’t really mean to say it. It just kind-of came out. They were watching Titanic which Andrew truthfully did not feel like watching but he thought he would probably get a good nap in and a nice cuddle so he settled. If it ended up being interesting it wasn’t his fault. If the reason it was interesting was because of the way Leo’s lips curled up when he smiled and his deep blue eyes, well that wasn’t his fault either.  
So why he felt the weight of Garrett staring at him he had no idea.  
“What?” He asked not bothering to look over yet. He just put another tortilla chip in his mouth and tapped his socked foot against Garrett’s leg.  
“You’ve just never said that before,” Garrett said in a tone Andrew could not decipher. He finally lamented and looked at Garrett. He thought he would be staring back at a jealous boyfriend but no. He just had a dumbstruck look on his face.  
“What is that look for?! What do you mean?” Forgive him if he was suddenly feeling self conscious. He did his best to hide it behind a chuckle. Garrett’s face immediately softened.  
“I just mean, you’ve never made a comment about a guy before. And I mean your not wrong. If you’re going to pick one, young Leo is the way to go. 10 out of 10 would recommend.”  
Andrew poked his toes in harder to Garret’s shin.  
“Ow! What the heck babe,” and Garrett quickly swept up Andrew’s foot by the ankle and held it in his lap so he couldn’t do that again.  
“Don’t what the heck me! I say stuff about guys all the time! I talk about you all the time Garrett. Just this morning I was going on and on to my sister and-“  
“Yeah but that doesn’t count,” Garrett interrupted softly.  
“Why doesn’t it count?”  
“Do you like men?” Garrett asked, his voice going up on the end.  
“Am I in the twilight zone? Did I enter a world where your the invisible man? Have I been dating someone who doesn’t exist? Is this the simulation?” He pretended to look around, picking up the pillow he was resting on to check underneath it.  
“I am very much alive and well, and real, and yes I am also a guy. Yes Andrew I see your point. My point is do you like more guys than just me?” He smiled and wiggled his eyebrows in Andrew’s direction. “We have been together for a while now and when this started you were figuring things out? I guess I’m just wondering if I was a key or a door?”  
Here Garrett had to go asking the ‘deep’ questions.  
“I don’t know Garrett,” Andrew paused to sigh. “I can’t imagine doing the things we do with someone else. I don’t want to.” Andrew grabbed Garrett’s hand and started tracing the lines in his palm.  
“Not even to Leo?” Garrett pressed. He wasn’t asking because he didn’t want Andrew to like anyone else, there was actually a part of him that did.  
“What do you want me to say?” He could feel his face heating up. He was thinking about it. Of course he was thinking about it. Thought of what it would feel like to be next to the man staring back at him on the screen. What it would feel like to kiss someone else’s lips, to kiss another man.  
“How you feel. You’re thinking about it. I want you to know you are safe to think about it.”  
Andrew quickly looked away from the screen. Had Garrett paused it like that on purpose? Was it suddenly warm?  
“Maybe okay. Maybe.” He pulled his sleeves down over his hands. He felt self conscious. He shouldn’t think about other people that way. He shouldn’t have to. He had the person he wanted to be with right there in front of him, so why Garrett seemingly wanted him to picture himself with someone else was frustrating. He knew it was just another one of those peel back the layers kind of things Garrett loved to do but he thought he had done enough. He was living in their shared home, with his attractive boyfriend whom he openly complimented to not only him, but to his family and friends. He just last night had Garrett’s dick half way down his throat and moaned around it. Why did it matter if he thought other men were pretty or not. He had nice eyes okay! It’s the damn eyes. So he said as much.  
“It’s his eyes okay!” He said in a rush.  
“They are beautiful aren’t they,” Garrett complimented almost immediately. “For me it’s his mouth,” Garrett wasn’t looking at Andrew anymore. He was staring at Leo’s face which had been paused. His mouth slightly open about to say something. “I have always loved his lips, thought of how they would feel,” Garrett said far off.  
This was cathartic. He missed this. It was a way he had wanted to open up to Andrew but felt too scared to. He was still scared. He didn’t dare look up from the screen. He felt the weight of Andrew’s eyes on him likely piecing it all together.  
Being with Andrew had in some ways put him back in the closet. Back at square one. He loved him and loved this and it didn’t matter to him one bit. He would never trade it. He missed talking about it though. He missed some of the freedom. This, this right here gave him freedom.  
Andrew took him in for a moment. Tension sat thick in the air. He didn’t want to ruin the moment. It occurred to him that right now this was no longer about him. Maybe this was Garrett trying to shed his own layer, not trying to get Andrew to shed another one of his.  
Garrett’s hand played with the skin of Andrew’s ankle underneath the cuff of his joggers. He pulled his sock down to expose the skin there and swept gentle fingers along his skin. It tickled and Andrew felt a chill rise through his body. He pointed his foot down just barely in Garrett’s lap and felt the unmistakable hardening. He pressed against it and Garrett let out a gentle gasp. He let his head fall back, gripping tighter to Andrew’s ankle and bringing his other hand to his calf.  
Andrew didn’t move. He simply watched in fascination. This was so intimate, more intimate than they had been in a long time. He didn’t know where the words came from but he just sort of started talking.  
“I could imagine how they would feel on me. They are probably so nice, and those eyes looking up at me. His hair is probably so soft.” He felt as Garrett’s grip grew tighter, he maintained a constant pressure on Garrett’s cock with his foot, and he felt himself growing harder. “You know how much I love pulling hair Garrett.” He felt Garrett’s hips rise to meet his foot and could hear his breath coming out unevenly in his own ears. There was a rumble in the back of Garrett’s throat before he spoke in a hushed deep tone. Andrew loved it. Loved the way his voice went an octave or two lower during sex.  
“You would be so good to him. You are always so good. He has the perfect hair, you could grip it so easy, and those lips.”  
Andrew pulled his sweater off and then pulled his foot from Garrett. Garrett opened his eyes looking glassy but concerned until he saw the look in Andrew’s eyes.  
Soon Andrew was standing in front of Garrett eyes looking down at him. He liked this, liked being taller, liked when Garrett would let him take control. He was being so pliant under his hands. He placed one against Garrett’s cheek and he felt him lean into it. He gently slid his hand along the side of Garrett’s head combing fingers through his hair until he got to where it was the longest in the back and gripped a handful. He pulled gently once slowly releasing and then did it again this time pulling his head back to expose his throat.  
“Do you want me to be good to you?” Andrew asked, standing as tall as possible over Garrett with his hand still gripped tightly in his hair. He gripped and released his hand a few times threatening a smile on his face at the wide smile Garrett was delivering back to him. He didn’t though. He looked downcast at Garrett waiting for his answer.  
“I want you to do everything you were thinking about.” Garrett’s eyes were still glassy and he was still smiling. It had been a while since he had taken control. He felt insecure about it a lot of the time, but something about that spaced out goofy smile revved him on.  
Andrew leaned down and kissed Garrett sweetly. Andrew felt him moan into it. He reached down for the hem of Garrett’s shirt and pulled it up over his head.  
“Beautiful.” He said carding his fingers through Garrett’s hair once more.  
“On your knees.” Andrew said, a gentle command. Garrett moved quickly and knelt in front of Andrew. He looked up waiting and Andrew simply gave him a nod and he reached up antsy fingers to his waist band and pulled his joggers and boxers down in one go. He leaned forward and kissed at Andrew’s hips and then brought his nose to the hair there and breathed. he listened as Andrew drew in a quick breath through his teeth.  
That wasn’t something he normally did, it felt a little too gay and he was always so careful, but right now he wasn’t being careful. He wasn’t being careful at all.  
He put both hands on the back of Andrew’s thighs and licked from the base to tip. He felt a hand slide into his hair, still gentle, but not for long he was sure if that. He bright the tip into his mouth and swallowed as much down as possible, throat closing and coming up quickly for air.  
“Fuck Garrett. So good.”  
Garrett looked up bobbing his head up and down quickly before taking him deep again and gripping onto Andrew’s ass. No sooner did Andrew grip down on his hair hard, and had him moaning around him.  
Andrew brought his other hand down to Garrett’s cheek and felt the way he hallowed them, brushing his thumb past the side of his mouth. He looked down meeting Garrett’s eyes and grabbed his glasses and slid them gently off his face, amazing all while Garrett kept up his ministrations.  
Andrew slid his hands through the sides of Garrett’s head gripping tightly and stilling all of his movements. He looked down at him with a question in his eyes. He was answered by Garrett moaning again around him.  
He had never done this, but man had he thought of it more than a few times. He took a deep breath, pulling out almost all the way before pushing in shallow thrusts. Garett’s mouth was so warm and wet. He continued with shallow thrusts before losing control for a moment and going deeper than he meant to. Garrett just took him greedily and pushed on the back of his thighs to spur him on.  
That was the last straw. He was already so close to cumming so he continued with a few more deep thrusts to Garrett’s mouth being less careful than before and soon he was moaning loudly and releasing down his throat.  
Garrett sputtered, eyes a little wet, spit down his chin, and that same huge smile on his face. Andrew met him on his knees and kissed it right off, pushing him over onto the floor and straddling Garrett’s hips. He quickly and roughly pulled Garrett’s pants down grabbing his length in his hand, already wet with precum and pulled just the way he knew he liked it. He licked and sucked at his neck while he listened to Garrett’s choked moans below him. It didn’t take long for him to be spilling into Andrew’s hand, holding onto Andrew’s hip with bruising force.  
They both laid there panting for a moment. Andrew had brought Garrett to his chest and was scratching at his scalp lazily with his clean hand. They were silent for a while before Andrew finally spoke up.  
“Leo is hot. Yes Garrett I like men. I love you, and I love that you love men.” It felt important to establish. Andrew didn’t think about how his own insecurity had likely made Garrett Insecure in himself.  
“You do?” And Andrew was sad it was even a question.  
“Garrett I’m not straight. If I was straight I wouldn’t be with you. I want to hear about how you are gay how ever much you want to talk about it. It makes me feel more comfortable in myself seeing you do it.” He looked over at the Tv, Leo’s face still staring back at them. “Now let’s get cleaned up and finish this movie so I can nap.”  
“You just want to finish your chips.”

**Author's Note:**

> I use writing as a way to cope with things I’ve been through. I’m trying to come back to it but I feel weird writing about real people.


End file.
